The present invention relates generally to fluid applicators; and, more specifically, to compact applicators for applying lotion or oil to a portion of the body.
While engaging in outdoor activities wherein one expects to spend substantial time in the sun, it is often necessary or desirable to apply lotion or oil to his or her body, or to that of another. There are, however, for most people, specific locations on the body that are difficult to reach, for instance the middle and upper back. Moreover, many people find it undesirable to use their hands as a mechanism for application of lotion or oil. This is so especially under circumstances wherein washing facilities are unavailable, and their lotion or oil coated hands may come into contact with sand or the like, and subsequently into contact with their eyes, eyeglasses, food, or other objects.
In recognition of these difficulties, a number of lotion applicators having extended or extensible handles have been proposed. Examples of such devices may be found by reference to the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,768 to Knapp; U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,682 to Markle; U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,865 to Moser; U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,005 to Brown; U.S. Pat. No. 4,308,879 to Thornbloom; U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,028 to Waggoner; U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,111 to Arisp; U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,669 to Godown; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,574 to Oviatt.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,682 to Markle is disclosed a lotion applicator having a sponge-type applicator pad. The pad is affixed, via a bracket, to a plurality of telescoping handle portions. The telescoping handle portions are received within the bracket as the handle is collapsed to its closed position. This device, however, provides no means for containing a supply of lotion or oil and for transmitting that supply to the applicator pad. Rather, a separate container is provided that may be housed in the handle portion and secured in place by a screw-type closure element. The container must be removed from the applicator device by user, opened, and the lotion or oil manually applied to the applicator pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,849 to Johnson et al. provides a telescoping applicator that is useful for dispensing liquids and applying them to the body. In this device, dual chambers are provided for liquid storage, and the contents of either chamber may be dispensed, at the selection of the user, by way of a pump to a distributor disk and sponge arrangement. This device, however, is complex in its configuration and bulky to use and store.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,757 to Morrison et al. describes a combination dispenser-applicator having a ball applicator assembly on one side, and a sponge applicator upon the other. A fluid reservoir is disposed between the two sides. In operation, the fluid reservoir supplies the fluid to the user""s skin through the ball applicator assembly. The user then reverses the device and uses the sponge applicator to spread the fluid along her body. This device, like Johnson et al.""s device previously described, is complex in its configuration, and bulky to use and store.
Although each of the above-referenced devices is novel in its arrangement, none provide a fluid applicator having means for storing and dispensing a fluid through a gravitationally advantaged system of offsetting through-holes, the through-holes being opened and closed, and the fluid being, thus, controlled, through a sliding plate arrangement.
It is readily apparent that a new and improved fluid applicator is needed that comprises a telescoping handle to assist the user in reaching difficult body locations, and that further comprises a dual plate fluid control system having a plurality of offsetting through-holes to regulate the flow of fluid. All of these features are provided in an advantageously slim and compact form. It is, therefore, to the provision of such a device that the present invention is directed.
Briefly described, in a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a fluid applicator having a telescoping handle and a novel applicator assembly. More specifically, the applicator assembly comprises a casing having an outer plate with a plurality of holes formed therein, a cavity, an inner plate having a plurality of holes formed therein, an applicator element, and a cover. Although the applicator element may be a sponge, a pad, or the like, a sponge is used herein as an exemplary applicator element. All of these features are provided in an advantageously slim and compact form.
The inner plate is slidably engaged and constrained by the casing; thus, the inner plate selectively may be disposed between open and closed positions adjacent the cavity area, with the outer plate being adjacent to and in contact with the inner plate in its closed position. The sponge is affixed to the outer plate and extends beyond the casing to allow sponge-to-skin contact.
The inner plate and the outer plate have a plurality of through-holes formed therein; however, when the inner plate is in the closed position, the through-holes of the inner plate do not align with the through-holes of the outer plate. This novel configuration, thus, prevents the flow of liquid from the cavity to the sponge when the device is in its closed position. To allow the fluid to flow through the device, the user simply pulls on an exposed lip, or tab, of the inner plate. When the device is, thus, fully or partially opened, the through-holes of the inner plate align with the through-holes of the outer plate, allowing the flow of fluid to the sponge.
As an added protection against leakage and/or inadvertent contact with a dampened sponge, a cover is provided that is dimensioned to fit over the sponge and snugly engage the casing. To allow the convenient filling of the cavity, an aperture is formed through the casing wherein a plug or a cap is provided to seal the aperture.
In an alternate embodiment, the diameters of the through-holes formed in the outer plate are graduated such that through-holes positioned toward the distal end of the outer plate have larger diameters than do those at the proximal end. That is, the diameters of the through-holes decrease as they approach the proximal end. This is advantageous when the invention is to be utilized by an individual for self-applications to her back. When so used, the proximal end of device generally will be the lowest point. As such, fluid within the cavity and the sponge is gravitationally advantaged to that end. By utilizing larger diameter through-holes near the distal end, more fluid will flow into the sponge through the outer plate at the distal end; thus, allowing the fluid to flow toward the proximal end of the sponge when that end of the device is lowered. This arrangement is advantageous in that a more even distribution of the fluid within the sponge is provided, while preventing undesirable saturation of the sponge at the proximal end. The through-holes of the inner plate similarly may be modified to optimize the flow of the fluid to meet these criteria.
Thus, as described in summary form, the following objects, features, and advantages are provided by the present invention, comprising, in part:
a new and improved fluid applicator having a telescoping handle;
a new and improved fluid applicator having a dual plate flow control system wherein a plurality of through-holes in each plate are offset such that the through-holes are not aligned when the device is in the closed position, thus preventing fluid flow, and wherein the through-holes are aligned when the device is in the open position, thus allowing fluid flow;
a new and improved fluid applicator having a cavity for storing lotions or oils, and a means for refilling said cavity;
a new and improved fluid applicator having an applicator element portion, as a sponge or the like, for applying fluid to a body;
a new and improved fluid applicator that can be compressed into a thin and compact unit;
a new and improved fluid applicator having a plurality of through-holes wherein the diameter of the through-holes are graduated in increasing size toward its distal end, such that when the device is lowered toward the inverted position, more fluid will flow to the sponge through through-holes having larger diameters positioned near the distal end; thus, allowing the fluid to flow through the sponge toward its proximal end and, thereby, minimizing undesirable saturation of the sponge at that end.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent to one skilled in the art from the following description and claims when read in light of the accompanying Figures.